


Bath Time

by kinneyb



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: Zero and Jude like doing everything in the bathtub, including have sex.





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut in months. it's probably terrible but i'm so thankful zude finally encouraged me to try my hand at it again. hope u guys enjoy! as always, don't forget to comment and check me out on tumblr (where i frequently post zude) @ kinneyb.tumblr.com

They had made taking baths together a routine of sorts. They didn't have set days exactly but each time Zero got back from an out of state game they'd find themselves together in the tub, talking and taking pleasure in the warm soothing water.

Not only was it relaxing on Zero's sore muscles (which always ached after playing ball for too long), but it was one of the few moments when it was really just the two of them. No interruptions - no phones going off, no distracting noises.

It was just them indulging in each other in every possible way.

*****

Jude had the water running and was testing the temperature when Zero finally entered the bathroom, his shirt already discarded. He only had his underwear on now, which hung low on his hips, showing off every sculpted muscle in his body.

Sometimes Jude was still amazed by how absolutely breathtaking Zero was, and that feeling only increased day by day. Swallowing back the lump in his throat, he switched the water off. He could hear Zero shuffling closer, glancing down in the tub.

"I got something."

Jude looked at him curiously. 

"For this, I mean."

As if on cue that was the exact moment Jude noticed the bottle in Zero's right hand. It didn't take a genius to figure out what it was. Before Jude even knew it he was grinning. "Bubble bath?" He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Zero tossed him the bottle, and if Jude didn't know better he'd almost say he looked embarrassed. "You were the only who reminisced last time about how much you missed bubble baths as a kid."

"And I did," Jude reassured him. Because it really was a nice gesture if not a little funny. "Thank you." He opened the bottle and turned back on the faucet just long enough to pour some of the pink (Jude stifled a laugh) liquid into the water.

Bubbles soon began popping up in the water. Okay, he had missed this.

When he looked back at Zero, he noticed he was staring at the bubbles like he had been seconds earlier - not with fondness, really, but almost some kind of bitterness. Jude turned back off the faucet. "You okay?"

Zero blinked, shaking his head a little. He started to take off the last of his clothes. "Yeah, just..." He shrugged in that way he always did when he was about to say something he did not want Jude making a big deal out of. "I never used this shit before."

"You mean bubble bath?" Jude started to follow his example, stripping off his shirt and shorts. "Not even as a kid?" As soon as the words left his mouth, he winced, realizing how stupid of a question that probably was.

He had heard enough about Zero's foster parents to know they did not sound like the kind of parents who'd go out and buy their kids bubble bath no matter how much asked or begged. As much as Oscar had been a pretty shitty parent of his own, Jude knew he'd still been luckier than Zero in a lot of regards as a child.

"By the time I could afford the shit myself, I was a little old for - " Zero, naked now, stepped in the tub and gently kicked at some of the bubbles " - wanting bubbles."

Jude smiled soft. "Well, it's never too late for new experiences."

Zero sat down, his back against the edge and extended his arms. Jude bit his lip, resisting the urge to remind himself he's not dreaming, and quickly got in the tub with him. He sat between Zero's legs and got comfortable, leaning back against his chest.

"They smell good."

Zero hummed, closing his eyes. "I got the strawberry scented."

Jude huffed out a laugh. "You're weird, you know that?"

"Weird?" Zero opened his eyes. "That's a rude thing to call your boyfriend who's just gotten home after being away for almost an entire week."

Jude wasn't sure he'd ever get over feeling giddy when Zero referred to them as boyfriends. He knew they were, of course, but knowing it and hearing it were two very different things. He leaned up, kissing his jaw. "Okay, not weird... unpredictable."

Zero cracked a grin at that. "Unpredictable I can handle."

"I'm sure," Jude breathed as he turned around, which in the small tub was a bit of struggle, and straddled Zero's lap, his knees pressed up tight against his sides. He missed Zero in many different ways when he was gone for so long, but he also couldn't deny missing his body. He placed his hands on Zero's shoulders, steadying himself, and captured his lips in a kiss. 

The kiss started out slow and gentle but quickly escalated to a sloppy mess with Zero, as always, winning dominance over it. Jude felt sparks go through him, all traveling to the same spot in his lower regions.

Slowly Jude felt Zero hardening under him until he was fully hard as a rock, and that just got Jude more excited. A week of being away from Zero felt more like a month if not longer and all Jude wanted was to feel him. 

Before Zero, Jude had been a sexual creature, sure, but Zero had undoubtedly woken something inside of him. He was still learning the ropes to having sex with a man but from the way Zero always reacted Jude knew he was learning fast.

When they separated, Jude quickly slipped his hand under the water, slowly wrapping his fingers around Zero's cock. Zero jerked slightly underneath him, letting out a breathy sigh and it just made Jude want to pleasure him more - a lot more.

Given the circumstances, he couldn't exactly suck him off but he could still do his best.

Slowly, so slow it was almost painful, he began moving his hand up and down Zero's length, pausing each time Zero tensed up a little too much. He didn't want him to edge over yet, not this soon.

But Zero knew how to play the game just as well if not better. Leaning in, he placed one hand on Jude's lower back, keeping him close as he ran his tongue over Jude's neck before stopping at that one sensitive spot right below his tongue. 

Jude gasped, feeling every part of his body growing hotter. 

"Like that, eh?" 

Jude was pretty sure he was a few seconds away from whimpering. He couldn't go out this easy, though. He pushed back against Zero's erection just as he whispered in his ear, "I want you inside me."

He could almost _hear_ Zero cracking, no longer caring about who was in control.

Jude watched through glazed eyes as Zero grabbed the bottle of lube they kept on the edge of the tub. He put some in his palm and curled his hand to keep it from dissolving completely in the water.

He prepared Jude pretty quickly, taking less time than usual, but Jude didn't care - he was growing just as impatient as Zero. Zero grabbed his arms and settled them over his shoulders, making sure he was steady and comfortable. Then he grabbed a condom from the dwindling stack also on the edge of the tub and slipped it on.

Jude leaned his forehead against Zero's, breathing out slowly as he slowly started to push inside him. Zero kissed him and kissed him, distracting him from the slight ache that erupted through his lower back. It was always a little uncomfortable after too long of not doing it but Jude thought it was completely, entirely worth it.

Slowly Zero picked up an even pace of pulling out, pausing and letting Jude adjust, before pushing back in. Jude knew when he went for his neck again he was trying to make sure he felt good too, gently nipping at his favorite spot. He responded by cupping Zero's face and kissing him, running his tongue over his bottom lip.

When Jude shifted a bit and Zero winced, his mind cleared for a second. "Are you okay?" Then he remembered how sore Zero always was after games and felt like a complete idiot. "Maybe we should - "

Before he could suggest they stop (which he really, really didn't want to do), Zero slammed his lips against Jude's so hard it was almost painful. A good kind of painful, Jude thought, as he returned the kiss and focused back on the moment at hand.

They both knew they wouldn't last as long as usual - not after a week of being away from each other. Zero made a quiet growling noise in the back of his throat, which Jude knew meant he was close.

They were both still kissing when they came - Zero first then Jude following seconds after.

Jude waited until his breathing had calmed down a bit before saying, "I missed you."

"Sure you didn't just miss my dick?" Zero joked, and Jude playfully glared at him but his smile gave him away. Leaning in, he kissed Jude's forehead, tasting the mix of sweat and water. "I missed you too, stupid."


End file.
